Euthanasia
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Mercy killing. The heart and compassion to kill to ellivate misery. Sometimes you have to make hard choices. Second chapter is an alternate ending.
1. Euthanasia

Euthanasia

Euthanasia… Euthanasia is to end a person's life with out their consent or free will. It is illegal murder if one does not take this claim or plea to court. It is intentional murder if one is murdered and the guardian or family of the person has no knowledge of the symptoms of their loved one.

That is my view and perspective of Euthanasia. The dictionary's is however very different:

**Eu-tha-na-sia** [yoo- thuh- ney- zee- uh]

-noun

1. Also called Mercy Killing. The act of putting to death painlessly or allowing to die, as by withholding extreme medical measures, a person or animal suffering from an incurable, esp. a painful, disease or condition.

2. Painless death.

Euthanasia or painless death is used on animals on your beloved pet. Or are you more familiar with the term:

To put down an animal, or to put your pet to sleep?

But people do this because their poor precious and loved pet is suffering too greatly. They do euthanasia to end the suffering and helpless animal's life. But then Euthanasia is illegal in every state, country, continent and city except Belgium and Switzerland. Illegal by for humans, euthanasia does go on unnoticed but it's actually there and happening. It's for people who want to die when they have no hope left in life; they are paralysed or have cancer or AIDS.

If this peaceful and painless death is used on animals to end their suffering and is legal, then why not for us humans?

Many arguments have been taken to court but many have been rejected. But then to kill something painlessly to end their suffering is that how they wanna die?

You need to ask them that question:

Do you want to die naturally and suffering or painlessly to end the suffering?

But if they are so ill or if it's your beautiful pet they can't answer. So which is why many are killed this way illegally without the latter's permission.

I know a lot about Euthanasia… It's not a very nice subject and peaceful killing is it right?

* * *

Move… Move… Hot… Burning… Screaming… I couldn't save him…

"God Damnit! Naruto move! Why the fuck are you staring into space right now!? We're in a fucking fire!"

Naruto snapped back and stared under his sooty visor at his best friend Kiba. He shoved the brunette half heartedly.

"Help me…"

Naruto listened to the cry of a person faintly. He looked at Kiba who shook his head.

"I thought you said the building was cleared!"

Kiba growled and placed a warning hand on his friend's shoulder. Naruto took a step forwards, oblivious to the fire and Kiba.

"That person… We have to help him!"

Kiba shook his head again. Naruto glared at him again.

"I'm going to go get him!"

Kiba screamed hoarsely:

"NO! DON'T!"

Too Late. Naruto had vaulted over the table and into the adjoining room. It happened in slow motion. Kiba watched rooted to the spot as a burning beam fell and fall on the blonde with a sickening crash and crunch of bone being crushed.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba launched himself over the table and kicked aside useless rubbish and heaved the beam off his friend, not caring if the fire licking at his hands and sides were scorching him. Naruto looked up at the dog lover hazily before coughing up a volume of blood and shuddering.

"Holy shit… We need to get you out of here…"

Then Inuzuka Kiba made the most difficult decision of his life. Choosing either his fellow fire fighter or the trapped helpless man in the next room still screaming as flames got nearer. Kiba broke the rules:

A Fighter does not ever help his comrades in the time of danger whether they are injured or not, trapped people or others were more important.

The brunette with his heart heavy and guilt washing over him he picked up his crushed blonde friend and exited the burning collapsing building. The burning man's cries still ringing in his ears.

All Naruto saw left of the world surrounding was his lover: Uchiha Sasuke pleading with him and clutching his hand willing the blonde to stay awake, tear tracks evident against the beautiful porcelain skin. His Aunt and Medic Tsunade, worrying over his crushed ribs, spinal cord and lungs. Kiba his best friend peering anxiously over the shoulder of Sasuke.

"Stay awake! Please Naruto I know you can please…"

Naruto closed his eyes coughing violently, blood bright red against his tanned skin. Naruto passed out with the cries and voice of his lover ringing in his ears.

* * *

Naruto woke up, his head fuzzy, he felt stiff. He looked down and realised he was paralyzed from neck downwards. He looked over to his left to see Sasuke sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading a tragedy, romance novel.

"Suke'?

Sasuke looked up his eyes widening, he placed a finger to his lips and then left without another word. A few minutes later the raven came back to the ward with Tsunade.

"You've finally woken Naruto."

Naruto gave a weak smile as he watched both his Aunt and lover's faces break out into small smiles.

"Y-you guys look older…"

Tsunade gave a small frown and Sasuke sighed and stroked the blonde hair softly.

"It's because you've been in a coma for 3 years…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened as Sasuke explained to him how long it really had been.

"It doesn't feel like it…"

The blonde murmured. Tsunade sighed and took his temperature. Sasuke watched.

"It doesn't feel that long because you've been in a coma, Sasuke's been here everyday reading to you, trying to get you to wake up for 3 years."

Naruto cast a sad and loving glance at his boyfriend before turning his head back to the busty blonde woman. Sasuke turned his head away, crying softly. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Sasuke… Don't cry, not for me…"

Sasuke shook his head before coming over and planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto arched his neck and kissed away the tears. Sasuke gave a small smile and kissed the blonde on the nose before retreating and allowing Tsunade to update Naruto on how he had healed.

"First off, you are paralyzed from neck downwards,"

"No shit."

"Quiet, I had to replace your left ribcage with a metal one as there was no hope for your broken ones, your lung had to be stitched back up and inflated again and since you cannot breath properly now I have put you on life and oxygen support machines."

Naruto turned his head to see a multiple set of complex machines beeping away steadily. He nodded and then locked his blue gaze on Sasuke's onyx. He winked, Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Naruto, I suggest you get some more sleep, whether you like it or not, because believe me waking from a coma it's not fun and it drains you. Sasuke. Come now, Naruto needs sleep and visiting hours have ended 2 hours ago."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with sad dark eyes before he allowed himself to be swept away from his lover who had been in a coma for 6 years…

Naruto interpreted the look as: Sorry, I love you, I'll be back. Soon. But I don't know when.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, his lids felt surprisingly heavy. He drifted off to sleep with a quiet sob.

* * *

Naruto woke to see bunched of flowers on his bedside cabinet and very animated Kiba and a patient Sasuke.

"And y'see I was just like: OMG 1 more minute until the end of the game!"

"Heyy…"

Naruto grunted out as he woke up slowly. Kiba turned and beamed at him, Sasuke sent him a look that only Naruto could read: Awake yet love?

Naruto grinned.

"SO how was the knocked out experience?"

Kiba asked out of curiosity. Naruto stared at him.

"Not much… It felt as if I had been sleeping for around 24 hours."

Kiba whistled, but Sasuke still sat there still as a statue. Naruto knew his raven was doing this to appear outwardly strong, just for the sake of him.

"Suke'?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Naruto and Kiba looked at the Uchiha in concern.

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

The raven had turned fully away, Naruto frowned slightly. Kiba went over the raven talked to him quietly. There was some sort of agreement, Sasuke turned back and kissed Naruto on the cheek and left.

"Why did Sasuke have to leave?"

Kiba cleared his throat.

"He wanted to go ask Tsunade something."

Naruto nodded and then for the next hour he listened to what Kiba had been doing over the past few years. At last Tsunade came with a very quiet Sasuke.

"Brat, your little uke here has asked me if he could tell you the bad side of your hospitalization apart from your paralysis."

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke who swallowed thickly. Tsunade pushed the raven forwards gently.

"Go on."

Tsunade urged the Uchiha softly. Sasuke straightened his back and a flash of the raven's usual stiffness and no nonsense attitude came back.

"There's no cure for your paralysis."

With that Sasuke turned on his heel and left the ward again. Naruto looked puzzled. Tsunade sighed.

"He means you can never be released from hospital. And I think he's gone off the shed some tears."

Kiba looked at Naruto and the blonde nodded, allowing his friend to go after his boyfriend. Tsunade gave wry smile and then exited. Naruto sighed and then fell asleep again.

* * *

I… I remember your touch… I want to feel your body next to mine… I want to feel the heat radiating off your beautiful pale skin…

I want to touch you again… I want to be able to feel all the delicate curves on your body… I want to kiss your soft petal pink lips properly… I want to see you writhing under me calling out my name softly and sweetly…

I want to kiss down your slender milky throat, leaving small love bites marking you so everyone knows you belong to me…

I want to see your beautiful obsidian eyes glazing over in love and lust only for me… I want to see you plead with me to stop teasing…

I want to feel you caressing my dripping aching cock, when you get too irritated and impatient…

I want to feel those dusky hot lips and that talented tongue on my member… I want the stroke the silky sift skin of your abdomen and inner thighs…

I want to taste that addicting taste of your cum when you come down from your orgasm…

I want you to feel complete with me thrusting shallowly into your tight passage which is rightfully mine… I want to hear you moan out my name in need and readiness.

It makes me feel so hot thinking of you… I love you so much… I want to pound you into the nearest available surface… I want to see you prepare yourself, I want to see you horny, waiting in some kinky little outfit…

You're so beautiful… Looking into your endless eyes, the gateway to your beautiful soul… I want to just drown in your loving gazes…

I want you to see my blue eye piercing into your very heart, capturing you under my spell… I want you to whisper loving names and words again…

I want to feel your feather light touches on my chest and body… I want to trace non existent designs on your beautiful body…

I want to hear the dangerous purr of your voice, seductively alluring… I want to see you shiver in lust and delight as I tell you how much of a slut you are…

I want to kiss you so bad… I want to touch you so bad… I want to hold you so bad… I want to fuck you so bad…

I miss you so bad…

* * *

Naruto woke up, tear tracks staining his whiskered cheeks, he noticed Sasuke next to him and realised how badly and how much he wanted his lover. Sasuke leant forwards and wiped away the wetness. Naruto licked his lover's fingers. Sasuke gave small cry.

"Suke' you do know I still love you?"

Sasuke turned his head to one side, and grit his teeth. The raven nodded painfully.

"Tell me Sasuke what is troubling you?"

Naruto gently probed. Sasuke suddenly sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Y-you won't be able to ever do anything ever again…"

Naruto felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the chest and then cruelly wrenched out and shoved into his gut. Sasuke was right he wouldn't be able to do anything…

"Sasuke… If you are so unhappy… Kiss me and then you can be free of this pain, and then you can move on."

Naruto gave a weak smile. Sasuke stared at him quietly, observing before the raven stood up and walked over. Sasuke knelt at the side of the bed, his lithe frame arching perfectly as he bent over his blonde, his dark bangs brushing Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke kissed his lover chastely before pulling away.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world…"

Sasuke whispered, Naruto smiled, Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat at the beautiful smile his lover gave him, it had been ages since he had seen such a gorgeous expression on his seme. Sasuke felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he clasped the warm still hand in his own.

"You're tired Sasuke… Get some sleep."

The blonde smiled again Sasuke nodded, giving Naruto another kiss and then left, closing the door carefully behind him.

Naruto smiled at the ceiling and then out of his window. Sasuke… You still love me…

* * *

It had been another 9 months … Naruto stared listlessly out of the window. He sighed. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sasuke… I want to die…"

Sasuke's deep rich onyx eyes widened as he shut his book close. Naruto had expected this of his lover.

"Why Naruto… Why?"

Sasuke asked softly his gaze watered down. Naruto let out a raspy cough.

"I'm dying already Sasuke… I'm rotting from inside out… I'm not doing anything… You might as well kill me now… I'm useless…'

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Sasuke hissed his eyes narrowing but then softening before he hugged the pale hand lying on the bed… The pale hand was one tanned, now an ashy grey.

"Don't say that…"

Sasuke repeated, Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke left the room, the echoing sobs floating down the corridor…

Later on that night Tsunade was roused by two panicked nurses telling her that Naruto had tried to suffocate himself using the bed sheets to smother his mouth, by gagging on them.

Tsunade had another machine wired up to her blonde nephew and she left him on anaesthetic so he wouldn't try it again.

Naruto's lids twitched as if he were having a nightmare, Sasuke watched tight lipped before he walked off to find Kiba who was busy flirting with the long haired pale eye receptionist, whose name tag read: Hinata.

"Kiba? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kiba nodded and then pushed off the desk casually and then winked at the blushing girl.

"Watcha want Uchiha?"

"It's Naruto… He wants to die…"

Kiba did a double take, Sasuke repeated and Kiba shook his head.

"Oh my goodness…"

"He tried already… and I just don't know what to do…"

Kiba was startled, first his best friend was going all suicidal and then his boyfriend, usually calm and composed and seemed to know everything was now looking so lost and confused. Kiba didn't know what to say.

"Kiba! I know this may seem impossible of me to ask you but, how can I keep Naruto wanting to live?!"

Kiba hung his head and slumped down on a leather reception sofa. Sasuke watched agitatedly.

"Look Sasuke, before Naruto ever met you, he was this lonely strangle little kid with no friends or family, he used to cut himself, but only I knew it because I was his only precious person to him at the time. I kept trying to tell him it wouldn't come to any good. Naruto kept on cutting, but he hid this habit under false smiled and bright colours,"

Sasuke nodded, he knew all of this. Naruto had told him of his life when they had first met, just like the raven to the blonde.

"Then he met you. He met a beautiful raven haired boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. You know Sasuke; those were Naruto's very words that he said to me that day. He said: Kiba! Today I saw an angel! A raven haired angel called Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke gave a small smile; it was one that was rarely seen on the calm face of the Uchiha. Kiba grinned and patted the raven on the back.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you helped Naruto before and you will again, just trust me and your instincts on this one."

Kiba smiled reassuringly, Sasuke nodded and accepted the tissue the brunette handed him.

"Thanks Kiba… You're a good friend…"

Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed, it sounded so… cliché… He smiled once more that the dog lover and then went back to see Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto… The court wouldn't hear of it… I pleaded and I even showed case of many before… My argument was good enough to allow it… but they refused… Judge Sarutobi said a strict no… I'm sorry…"

Naruto blinked slowly and then a slow smile crept up his features.

"S'all righ'… You tried…"

The blonde slurred as the anaesthetic worked on his limp body. Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead, brushing away stray locks of hair and resting his forehead to his lovers.

"It's not alright… I can't sit here everyday watching you suffer like this!"

"S'Ok Sashuke…"

Sasuke smiled sadly as his lover attempted to pronounce his name properly whilst half asleep and sedated. Sasuke placed a kiss on the blonde's nose and gently brushing his fingertips of the flickering eyelids to help his lover get to sleep. Sasuke left the ward.

Kiba was lying slumped on the ground outside with Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee and Gaara all of them looked terribly anxious and somewhat bored.

"How's blondie?"

Shikamaru didn't even bother look up from his reclining position on the hard ground, the lazy bum… Sasuke cleared his throat as he squatted down next to his friends.

"He's alright… But I can't believe Tsunade is keeping him so heavily drugged…"

"It's ok Sasuke."

Lee patted the raven the back soothingly before launching himself at Gaara, hugging the redhead and bawling his eyes out. Sasuke rested his head in his arms whilst Kiba and Chouji argued over why Naruto had to be sedated.

"No, he might try suicide again!"

"No he won't Sasuke and I trust him! Naruto wouldn't try it again!"

Sasuke then looked up and stood abruptly. The 4 others looked up at him, their expressions changed from anxious to nervous, they didn't like the expression on the Uchiha's face, his eyes had a strange gleam in them as if the raven were upset but determined about something, and his mouth and lips were set in a thin line.

They all watched as the raven strode off.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to the hospital quietly and slipped past the sleeping receptionist and down the hall. He didn't turn on any lights but just followed his instinct as Kiba told him using moonlight and utter darkness.

He peered into the nurses room on the floor he was on, good they were all busy and some sleeping, the raven slipped around past the room and opened the door to Naruto's very quietly and then walked over swiftly to Naruto's bedside.

"Naruto… Naru-babe…"

Sasuke whispered softly, his hand stroking the beautiful blonde hair before him, he waited as the blonde woke up slowly.

"S-sasu?"

"It's me."

Sasuke bit his lower lip before he leant forwards and kissed the blonde gently on the lips, tears beginning to spill over his cheeks. Naruto noticed these and he kissed away the tears from one pale temple.

"I love you so much Naruto…"

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke pulled out a needle and a glass jar. Naruto realised what was going to happen.

"My seme, my lover… You were there for me always… I wasn't for you but now like when I first met you… I'll help you find happiness…"

Sasuke's voice cracked slightly in the sentence as he watched the face of his blonde. Naruto smiled gently his beautiful blue eyes shining in the faint moonlight of the moon.

"You're beautiful Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded and kissed his lover again, he moved over to the life support machine and oxygen meter.

"I'm going to turn off you oxygen supply now…"

Naruto nodded, mutely watching his raven haired lover carefully switch off the machine and pulled out the plug, Sasuke straightened, and knelt next to Naruto and gently pulled the tube feeding into Naruto's neck, cutting off the blonde's air supply.

Sasuke then went back to the needle and glass jar, he took the off the lid with a clink and then filled the needle to the top. Tears were falling unrestrained down the pale face, marring invisible scars into the flesh.

"So much…"

Sasuke whispered again as he clicked off the life support machine. Inserting the needle into the base of Naruto's neck he injected the overdose of anaesthetic into his lover's veins…

"Sasuke… I…"

Naruto breathed quietly.

"Don't talk… I know…I love you too…"

Naruto then closed his eyes a single tear glistening on his cheek in the moonlight Sasuke noticed this but did not make a move to brush it away. Sasuke bit his lower lip again as he watched the last breath ease out of his lover's mouth.

Sasuke bent over the blonde again and out of the corner of his eye he saw the heart meter run flat. Sasuke kissed the slowly cooling lips of his lover before collecting the needle and jar and exiting the room, leaving the door open…

The moon light shone pale and buttery through the window, illuminating the calm serene face of Uzumaki Naruto…

From the corner of the corridor, Kiba watched as a whole and beautiful young man go into the blonde's room only to see a broken and scarred young man remerge clutching his chest… Where his heart should be…

Kiba felt a single tear slide down his face as he watched the raven exit the hospital as quietly as he had come in.

The next few days everyone knew of Uzumaki Naruto's quiet death… It was plainly obvious who had done it… Uchiha Sasuke the love of Uzumaki Naruto's life…

Kiba was asked to speak for Sasuke as the Uchiha was no where to be found, asked to replay the scene and say why he had done it. Kiba was crying again and Lee was in hysterics… Uchiha Sasuke was no where…

Naruto was given a proper burial and every so often there were red roses left on the grave with a tag reading:

To Uzumaki Naruto… Forever Love from your little raven… Uchiha Sasuke.

No one saw of Sasuke since…

"**But I have a feeling Sasuke disappeared for a reason… To go nurse his broken heart…"**

~Owari…

**I love you…**

**Don't leave me…**

**I'll miss you…**

**It'll break my heart…**

**But you have to go…**

**But remember…**

**You'll always be forever in my heart…**

**Because I will love you forever…**

**Not even death will part us…**

**I love you…**

* * *

If you want a alternate ending plz review and tell me.


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING!

You are probably thinking HEYYYY this is the same fic but it isnt well yeah it is but this is an ALTERNATE ENDING! enjoy ^^

* * *

Euthanasia

Euthanasia… Euthanasia is to end a person's life with out their consent or free will. It is illegal murder if one does not take this claim or plea to court. It is intentional murder if one is murdered and the guardian or family of the person has no knowledge of the symptoms of their loved one.

That is my view and perspective of Euthanasia. The dictionary's is however very different:

**Eu-tha-na-sia** [yoo- thuh- ney- zee- uh]

-noun

1. Also called Mercy Killing. The act of putting to death painlessly or allowing to die, as by withholding extreme medical measures, a person or animal suffering from an incurable, esp. a painful, disease or condition.

2. Painless death.

Euthanasia or painless death is used on animals on your beloved pet. Or are you more familiar with the term:

To put down an animal, or to put your pet to sleep?

But people do this because their poor precious and loved pet is suffering too greatly. They do euthanasia to end the suffering and helpless animal's life. But then Euthanasia is illegal in every state, country, continent and city except Belgium and Switzerland. Illegal by for humans, euthanasia does go on unnoticed but it's actually there and happening. It's for people who want to die when they have no hope left in life; they are paralysed or have cancer or AIDS.

If this peaceful and painless death is used on animals to end their suffering and is legal, then why not for us humans?

Many arguments have been taken to court but many have been rejected. But then to kill something painlessly to end their suffering is that how they wanna die?

You need to ask them that question:

Do you want to die naturally and suffering or painlessly to end the suffering?

But if they are so ill or if it's your beautiful pet they can't answer. So which is why many are killed this way illegally without the latter's permission.

I know a lot about Euthanasia… It's not a very nice subject and peaceful killing is it right?

* * *

Move… Move… Hot… Burning… Screaming… I couldn't save him…

"God Damnit! Naruto move! Why the fuck are you staring into space right now!? We're in a fucking fire!"

Naruto snapped back and stared under his sooty visor at his best friend Kiba. He shoved the brunette half heartedly.

"Help me…"

Naruto listened to the cry of a person faintly. He looked at Kiba who shook his head.

"I thought you said the building was cleared!"

Kiba growled and placed a warning hand on his friend's shoulder. Naruto took a step forwards, oblivious to the fire and Kiba.

"That person… We have to help him!"

Kiba shook his head again. Naruto glared at him again.

"I'm going to go get him!"

Kiba screamed hoarsely:

"NO! DON'T!"

Too Late. Naruto had vaulted over the table and into the adjoining room. It happened in slow motion. Kiba watched rooted to the spot as a burning beam fell and fall on the blonde with a sickening crash and crunch of bone being crushed.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba launched himself over the table and kicked aside useless rubbish and heaved the beam off his friend, not caring if the fire licking at his hands and sides were scorching him. Naruto looked up at the dog lover hazily before coughing up a volume of blood and shuddering.

"Holy shit… We need to get you out of here…"

Then Inuzuka Kiba made the most difficult decision of his life. Choosing either his fellow fire fighter or the trapped helpless man in the next room still screaming as flames got nearer. Kiba broke the rules:

A Fighter does not ever help his comrades in the time of danger whether they are injured or not, trapped people or others were more important.

The brunette with his heart heavy and guilt washing over him he picked up his crushed blonde friend and exited the burning collapsing building. The burning man's cries still ringing in his ears.

All Naruto saw left of the world surrounding was his lover: Uchiha Sasuke pleading with him and clutching his hand willing the blonde to stay awake, tear tracks evident against the beautiful porcelain skin. His Aunt and Medic Tsunade, worrying over his crushed ribs, spinal cord and lungs. Kiba his best friend peering anxiously over the shoulder of Sasuke.

"Stay awake! Please Naruto I know you can please…"

Naruto closed his eyes coughing violently, blood bright red against his tanned skin. Naruto passed out with the cries and voice of his lover ringing in his ears.

* * *

Naruto woke up, his head fuzzy, he felt stiff. He looked down and realised he was paralyzed from neck downwards. He looked over to his left to see Sasuke sitting in a chair next to his bed, reading a tragedy, romance novel.

"Suke'?

Sasuke looked up his eyes widening, he placed a finger to his lips and then left without another word. A few minutes later the raven came back to the ward with Tsunade.

"You've finally woken Naruto."

Naruto gave a weak smile as he watched both his Aunt and lover's faces break out into small smiles.

"Y-you guys look older…"

Tsunade gave a small frown and Sasuke sighed and stroked the blonde hair softly.

"It's because you've been in a coma for 3 years…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened as Sasuke explained to him how long it really had been.

"It doesn't feel like it…"

The blonde murmured. Tsunade sighed and took his temperature. Sasuke watched.

"It doesn't feel that long because you've been in a coma, Sasuke's been here everyday reading to you, trying to get you to wake up for 3 years."

Naruto cast a sad and loving glance at his boyfriend before turning his head back to the busty blonde woman. Sasuke turned his head away, crying softly. Naruto gave a small smile.

"Sasuke… Don't cry, not for me…"

Sasuke shook his head before coming over and planting a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto arched his neck and kissed away the tears. Sasuke gave a small smile and kissed the blonde on the nose before retreating and allowing Tsunade to update Naruto on how he had healed.

"First off, you are paralyzed from neck downwards,"

"No shit."

"Quiet, I had to replace your left ribcage with a metal one as there was no hope for your broken ones, your lung had to be stitched back up and inflated again and since you cannot breath properly now I have put you on life and oxygen support machines."

Naruto turned his head to see a multiple set of complex machines beeping away steadily. He nodded and then locked his blue gaze on Sasuke's onyx. He winked, Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"Naruto, I suggest you get some more sleep, whether you like it or not, because believe me waking from a coma it's not fun and it drains you. Sasuke. Come now, Naruto needs sleep and visiting hours have ended 2 hours ago."

Sasuke looked back at Naruto with sad dark eyes before he allowed himself to be swept away from his lover who had been in a coma for 3 years…

Naruto interpreted the look as: Sorry, I love you, I'll be back. Soon. But I don't know when.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, his lids felt surprisingly heavy. He drifted off to sleep with a quiet sob.

* * *

Naruto woke to see bunch of flowers on his bedside cabinet and very animated Kiba and a patient Sasuke.

"And y'see I was just like: OMG 1 more minute until the end of the game!"

"Heyy…"

Naruto grunted out as he woke up slowly. Kiba turned and beamed at him, Sasuke sent him a look that only Naruto could read: Awake yet love?

Naruto grinned.

"SO how was the knocked out experience?"

Kiba asked out of curiosity. Naruto stared at him.

"Not much… It felt as if I had been sleeping for around 24 hours."

Kiba whistled, but Sasuke still sat there still as a statue. Naruto knew his raven was doing this to appear outwardly strong, just for the sake of him.

"Suke'?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Naruto and Kiba looked at the Uchiha in concern.

"Sasuke?"

"It's nothing."

The raven had turned fully away, Naruto frowned slightly. Kiba went over the raven talked to him quietly. There was some sort of agreement, Sasuke turned back and kissed Naruto on the cheek and left.

"Why did Sasuke have to leave?"

Kiba cleared his throat.

"He wanted to go ask Tsunade something."

* * *

I… I remember your touch… I want to feel your body next to mine… I want to feel the heat radiating off your beautiful pale skin…

I want to touch you again… I want to be able to feel all the delicate curves on your body… I want to kiss your soft petal pink lips properly… I want to see you writhing under me calling out my name softly and sweetly…

I want to kiss down your slender milky throat, leaving small love bites marking you so everyone knows you belong to me…

I want to see your beautiful obsidian eyes glazing over in love and lust only for me… I want to see you plead with me to stop teasing…

I want to feel you caressing my dripping aching cock, when you get too irritated and impatient…

I want to feel those dusky hot lips and that talented tongue on my member… I want the stroke the silky sift skin of your abdomen and inner thighs…

I want to taste that addicting taste of your cum when you come down from your orgasm…

I want you to feel complete with me thrusting shallowly into your tight passage which is rightfully mine… I want to hear you moan out my name in need and readiness.

It makes me feel so hot thinking of you… I love you so much… I want to pound you into the nearest available surface… I want to see you prepare yourself, I want to see you horny, waiting in some kinky little outfit…

You're so beautiful… Looking into your endless eyes, the gateway to your beautiful soul… I want to just drown in your loving gazes…

I want you to see my blue eye piercing into your very heart, capturing you under my spell… I want you to whisper loving names and words again…

I want to feel your feather light touches on my chest and body… I want to trace non existent designs on your beautiful body…

I want to hear the dangerous purr of your voice, seductively alluring… I want to see you shiver in lust and delight as I tell you how much of a slut you are…

I want to kiss you so bad… I want to touch you so bad… I want to hold you so bad… I want to fuck you so bad…

I miss you so bad…

* * *

Naruto woke up, tear tracks staining his whiskered cheeks, he noticed Sasuke next to him and realised how badly and how much he wanted his lover. Sasuke leant forwards and wiped away the wetness. Naruto licked his lover's fingers. Sasuke gave small cry.

"Suke' you do know I still love you?"

Sasuke turned his head to one side, and grit his teeth. The raven nodded painfully.

"Tell me Sasuke what is troubling you?"

Naruto gently probed. Sasuke suddenly sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"Y-you won't be able to ever do anything ever again…"

Naruto felt as if a knife had stabbed him in the chest and then cruelly wrenched out and shoved into his gut. Sasuke was right he wouldn't be able to do anything…

"Sasuke… If you are so unhappy… Kiss me and then you can be free of this pain, and then you can move on."

Naruto gave a weak smile. Sasuke stared at him quietly, observing before the raven stood up and walked over. Sasuke knelt at the side of the bed, his lithe frame arching perfectly as he bent over his blonde, his dark bangs brushing Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke kissed his lover chastely before pulling away.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world…"

Sasuke whispered, Naruto smiled, Sasuke felt his breath hitch in his throat at the beautiful smile his lover gave him, it had been ages since he had seen such a gorgeous expression on his seme. Sasuke felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he clasped the warm still hand in his own.

"You're tired Sasuke… Get some sleep."

The blonde smiled again Sasuke nodded, giving Naruto another kiss and then left, closing the door carefully behind him.

Naruto smiled at the ceiling and then out of his window. Sasuke… You still love me…

* * *

HAPPY ENDING STARTS!!! Uhh yeah you needed to know that but THIS IS the alternate ending...

* * *

It had been another month, Naruto was lying there in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He was snapped out of his rather bored observation of a fly on the wall by Sasuke bursting in the room, the door crashing open.

Sasuke stopped next to the side of the bed, Naruto looked at him in slight amusement.

"Slow down Sasuke, don't get a heart attack,"

"That's not funny."

Sasuke replied quietly as he regained his breath, Naruto waited patiently until Sasuke was ready, Sasuke looked piercingly into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Tsunade said you could… Be cured…"

Naruto grinned, he would have hugged Sasuke if it weren't for his current state. Sasuke was still staring at him in that piercing way.

"But, it requires cloning. It requires a clone of you. If you want to have your spinal cord repaired then she needs to clone you. But it would take ages to do so, maybe another 3 months?"

Naruto thought about this, there were ups and downs about cloning and no one had ever really cloned a human before, but then it didn't require an ACTUAL clone they just needed the stem cells to then grow the organ needed. Naruto sighed, it was difficult, because they also needed a female human egg cell in order to grow the embryo.

"Will Tsunade do it?"

Sasuke nodded at this Naruto thought again.

"How will the government accept this?"

"Already has."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. Sasuke waited, and then sat down his hands clasped in his lap.

"She has my consent. To both clone and operate."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he blinked, he would NOT cry because of this, just because Naruto is paralysed doesn't mean you have to get all weak and soft. Sasuke thought furiously.

"Naruto, I need to warn you, there is an 80% chance of dying in this operation, not the cloning but the replant of your spinal cord."

"Teme, look on the bright side there is a 20% chance of living too, Tsunade is the best female medic in history, what can't she do?"

"I'm just saying it could all go horribly wrong."

"Oh shut up and give me a kiss, I can't move, so don't mutter about me being lazy."

Sasuke smiled lightly and kissed Naruto on the tip of the nose, just to tease him. Naruto pouted. Sasuke laughed and walked out to go see Tsunade.

* * *

"So how'd ya think the operation's gonna go?"

Kiba asked Sasuke who shrugged, Chouji passed the ball to Neji who waited for a few seconds before passing to Sasuke. Gaara returned from the bathroom and then in vain tried to defend Neji, who kept running away.

"No, what chick you gonna use for his clone?"

Lee tried to intercept as Sasuke dodged around him and caught the basketball thrown his way. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Shikamaru yawned from the sidelines.

"Not Sakura she's a nurse and a bitch sometimes."

Shikamaru said and yawned again, Sasuke scowled he wasn't even thinking of that bitch, and jeez if Shika could get any lazier. The Bum.

"I was thinking Hinata, to ask her, Neji is that alright of you of me to ask Hinata if she would donate her egg cells."

Sasuke passed back to Chouji who passed to Neji, Sasuke turned to the long haired pale eyed boy next to him, who was busy bouncing the ball and then trying to get a three pointer.

"If she is willing then yes. Don't ask me Sasuke, I'm not a girl."

Sasuke chuckled; it was great that his and Naruto's friends were so supportive. Neji scored a three pointer.

Shikamaru cheered very un-enthusiastically, Chouji and Sasuke laughed and congratulated the Hyuuga, Kiba groaned, this was the second three pointer Sasuke's team had got. Shikamaru was still clapping in a bored fashion, Sasuke gave him the middle finger but was grinning anyway, Chouji laughed and yelled:

"OWNED~!"

Gaara chucked the ball at Neji who ducked and it hit Shikamaru. Shikamaru groaned and actually shifted his butt over a few metres so he wouldn't get hit.

Yeah this was how it was supposed to be, well if only Naruto were here, it'd be even better. Sasuke mused as he ducked as the basketball flew past his head and a yell sounded across the gym and then found himself on the floor as Shikamaru now really pissed at the fact he was getting bombarded by basketballs and getting owned by inferior peoples to himself, had tackled the Uchiha to the floor. Kiba barked with laughter before jumping on top of Shikamaru, Sasuke cried out in slight pain as Kiba crashed on top of Shikamaru, thus the weight heavier.

"DOG PILE ON SASUKE!"

Kiba yelled, Sasuke groaned, and then turned nearly into a manly scream of horror as Chouji took a run up.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

Kiba yelled and leapt off Shikamaru who rolled off Sasuke, Sasuke just lay there and then moved at the last minute so Chouji didn't exactly hit him. Lee was cheering and commenting on the youthfulness of the group. Sasuke couldn't help but think of Naruto.

* * *

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's offer to her donation, she nodded and signed the form, he thanked her profusely and asked if she would like to see the blonde, she nodded and followed the Uchiha.

Naruto beamed at Hinata and Sasuke as they entered the room, Chouji was there with Lee chatting with the paralyzed blonde.

"She accepted,"

Sasuke smiled at Hinata warmly, Naruto blinked in gratitude. Hinata blushed and sat down quickly. Sasuke knew Hinata had never really gotten over her crush on Naruto. But Hinata and Sasuke were fine with it.

"Oi, out all of you, I need to speak to Hinata and Naruto."

The three boys looked up to see Tsunade in the doorway, they grinned sheepishly and filed out, Sasuke nodded and handed Tsunade the form, she muttered a few words with him before Sasuke, he too left.

"Hinata you are willing to donate your egg cells?"

Hinata nodded, Tsunade smiled warmly at the pale girl.

"All you will need to do is come with me later to discuss your next menstruation date and then we can figure out some medication for you and a time that you should come back for extraction."

"The drugs won't have any side effects?"

Naruto asked from his position, Tsunade shook her blonde head.

"No, they will only increase Hinata's egg produce. Hinata the operation to collect the egg cells is painless and only takes 5 minutes."

Hinata sighed in relief, Naruto didn't know why she was nervous, and even he knew how it was done. Tsunade checked once more before confirming and then left with Hinata to sort out her medication.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's bed with Hinata a few weeks later.

"Sorry Naruto all the embryo's failed…"

Sasuke murmured, stroking the lifeless hand, Naruto sighed, it was their second attempt.

"It's all right, you guys tried, and it's hard, I know."

Hinata looked up, teary eyed, she was feeling rather humiliated and upset for her cells to have failed her friends twice. Sasuke feeling sorry for the poor lady hugged her briefly and escorted her out of the ward to see Tsunade about the third try.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, on the cheek and then gently on the lips. Naruto craned his neck so he could get into the kiss itself; Sasuke cringed inwardly as he watched the horrible sight of his beautiful lover desperately trying his best to make use of his body. Naruto slumped back somewhat exhausted from his futile efforts.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll find a way to get through this."

Sasuke squeezed the blonde's hand gently. Naruto smiled and nodded, Sasuke stroked the golden hair as Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

"Naruto, one embryo survived this time and Tsunade is right now extracting the stem cells in order to grow a new spinal cord."

Naruto sighed in relief, as Sasuke poured out the news, it had been 6 months after Naruto had finally woken up from his 3 year coma and finally he was going to receive some results.

"How long will it take to grow the spinal cord?

Sasuke sighed and looked worryingly at his lover. Naruto raised a golden eyebrow in question.

"I-I don't know."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke stood.

"I'll send in Tsunade to check up on you and then I'll ask her how long it takes."

Sasuke jogged out of the room and down the corridor, he knocked on Tsunade's office door, it was opened by Shizune.

"Can I help you Sasuke?"

"Yeah is Tsunade finished?"

"No, not yet, stem cell retrieval is very delicate."

"Uhh Ok. Do you know how long it takes for a genetically engineered organ to grow?"

"Well, we only need the beginnings of a new spinal cord for Naruto, we will then place this in him and let nature take course for it to re connect. If successful, Naruto should be up and about after a month or two, then on the road to recovery he will be out by the end of the year."

Sasuke nodded, but Shizune still hadn't answered his question.

"But how long?"

"Around 2 or three weeks. Tsunade will up the process of development, but then the DNA extracted from Naruto will cause the spinal cord to be young yet an adult spinal cord."

Sasuke nodded and smiled at her and ran off. Shizune gaped and then shook her head, Naruto really was blessed to have such a caring and handsome lover.

* * *

"Naruto tomorrow you will be going in for operation. I haven't a clue how long it will take but hopefully along the time of at least 12 hours."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand gently and Tsunade then felt a wave of pity for her nephew and his lover.

"Sasuke, if you wish you may stay the night in Naruto's room, then escort him to the operation room, you may then wait outside or go off and we shall notify you of the progress."

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the extra bed next to Naruto's. Tsunade smiled encouragingly and then left saying:

"Remember boys' lights out at 8:00."

"So early,"

Naruto grumbled, Sasuke chuckled and smoothed away the frown on the blonde's face.

"Not that you don't fall asleep then."

Naruto snorted, Sasuke grinned and lay back on his bed. It seemed like old times, when they were younger having sleepovers and giggling like little idiots. Sasuke then pounced on top of Naruto, Naruto let out a yelp but could not scramble away.

"Hey that's so unfair!"

"Not really."

Sasuke purred, Naruto stalled, it had been ages since he had heard THAT sultry voice. He narrowed his blue eyes challengingly.

"Oh? I'm paralyzed here buster, you ain't getting no cock today."

Sasuke smirked, and shrugged off his shirt. Then ran a hand through his hair, messing up just the way Naruto said was so sexy.

"Who said I was after yours?"

Sasuke whispered now straddling Naruto's lower legs as he ran his hands down his toned abdomen and stopping to rest at the hem of his boxers. Naruto swallowed visibly. It kinda sucked to be paralyzed down there…

Sasuke slowly teased Naruto, tugging his boxers off ever so slowly, his pale skin glowing tantalisingly in front of the blonde. Sasuke then pressed himself up flush against Naruto's torso and then kissed the blonde fully, Naruto moaned at the hot tongue invading his senses, Sasuke pulled back quickly a string of saliva broke.

Sasuke smirked and pulled off his boxers, now in front of Naruto in all his naked glory. Naruto made an odd strangled whine in the back of his throat.

"Like what you see?"

Sasuke purred again, he turned slightly and then began licking his fingers, Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke trailed his wet fingers down his torso, and in the rather harsh lighting of the hospital, the saliva trail glistened wetly. The teasing fingers rippled over the throbbing erection the raven sported.

One finger circled the raven's entrance. Sasuke was on his hands and knees now his face alight with seductive mischief. Naruto closed his eyes, wanting this to be nothing but a dream but when he opened them Sasuke had impaled himself on two fingers.

"Oh… Shit…"

Sasuke was moaning in the blonde's ear as he thrust the two digits fast in and out of his tight hole, grinding and pushing back on his own fingers. Naruto groaned quietly with Sasuke as the raven added another finger, before stretching and driving himself punishingly down upon his own fingers.

"Ah! Oh! Naru!"

Sasuke was crying out broken syllables as his thrusting became faster, Naruto watched a dusting of light pink across his nose not tearing his eyes away from Sasuke's beautiful face and the incredible expression of lust and pleasure on the Uchiha's face and that was only the fingers!

Pushing up so he was straddling Naruto's legs again, Sasuke began fisting his erection in time with his fingers thrusting hard in and out. Naruto watched the pre cum lubricating Sasuke's cock; Naruto wanted nothing more that to just take his raven there and then. Sasuke moaned and came all over himself, some landing on Naruto's face.

Sasuke gasped as he pulled out his fingers and whimpered quietly at the loss or feeling, covering up for his stalling Sasuke prowled forwards and licked the cum off Naruto's cheek before attacking Naruto's mouth once more, Naruto dominated Sasuke easily, despite the fact he couldn't move anything else, Sasuke cupped the blonde's face with his slightly cleaner hand, deepening the kiss. Naruto pulled away first this time.

"I want to suck your cock bitch."

Naruto whispered, Sasuke smirked and aligned his semi erected shaft at his seme's mouth. Sasuke tossed his head to shake his bangs out of the way.

"Suck it good then baby."

Sasuke hissed out through clenched teeth as Naruto licked the tip before sliding his tongue down the length. Sasuke hissed in pleasure as Naruto's skilled mouth took him to the hilt, restraining himself Sasuke used all of his self control to prevent himself from hurting Naruto as he bucked forwards gently. Naruto moaned at the bitter salty sweet taste of Sasuke's semen.

Sasuke came after a long moan and a harsh suck/swallow from Naruto. Sasuke moved away and kissed Naruto again. The raven didn't bother cleaning up as he curled up next to the blonde, Naruto closed his eyes and then opened then and glared at the hated bright lights.

"Sasuke the lights."

Sasuke grunted, all sly foxiness gone from the raven as he shifted and clapped his hands. The lights went off. Naruto blink and turned his head to look at his raven.

"I had a clapper installed?"

Sasuke grunted again. Naruto laughed, Sasuke bolted upright and glared somewhat at Naruto, Naruto chuckled, he had forgotten that Sasuke always had massive mood swings after sex or something similar to it.

"Sasuke why on earth did they install a clapper when I cannot clap? Or do I have to click my tongue?"

To demonstrate his point Naruto clicked his tongue loudly, the lights flooded back, Sasuke let out a angry growl, Naruto giggled and clicked his tongue again and the lights turned off again.

"Wow hypersensitive clapper or clicker…"

"Mn… Naruto…?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favour…"

"Like what? I can't move."

"Shut up."

"What? Sasuke? What's your request?"

"My request is shut up."

Naruto fell silent and then broke into a fit of giggles, Sasuke shut him up with a kiss. Naruto fell asleep that night a happy man.

* * *

The next morning Sasuke was woken by a nurse screaming and running out of the room. Sasuke looked up bleary eyed to see Kiba laughing at him.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU DID NOT HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, Naruto coughed.

"Yeah."

Kiba bent over double with laughter, Sasuke watched in with a rather pissed expression on his face.

"What's that to you anyway?"

"Oh the nurse just ran out screaming blue murder at the fact she found you both covered in semen."

Sasuke looked down and shrugged before going off to get a cloth. Wiping Naruto completely clean the raven kissed the blonde on the nose before going into the bathroom to shower. Kiba sat down in the Uchiha's unoccupied seat.

"So today's the operation…"

Naruto nodded, Kiba grinned and patted his friend on the head. Sasuke re appeared a few minutes later drying his hair. The three sat talking until Tsunade arrived with 3 nurses and Hinata and Shikamaru.

"We just wanted to say good luck Naruto."

Shikamaru gave the blonde a small encouraging smile, he hugged the blonde gently, Hinata kissed the blonde on the forehead. Naruto smiled back at them.

"Where are the others?"

"Lee, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Kakashi and Iruka couldn't make it cuz they have stuff to do, they are really sorry they can't make it but wish you all the best,"

Kiba answered Naruto as he stood and stretched. Tsunade nodded and her nephew was transferred from his bed to the stretcher. Sasuke watched silently with the others as Tsunade wired up Naruto.

"Sasuke you may accompany Naruto to the operation room but once there you will have to return to the Lobby to wait with these guys."

Sasuke nodded and they left. Sasuke grasping Naruto's frozen hand.

Hinata and Kiba were escorted back to the lobby.

* * *

"Ok Naruto you are all hooked up now,"

Tsunade finished attaching the required wires to Naruto's body, Sasuke was standing near by silently. The blonde woman turned to then young raven.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but you will have to leave now. The operation is a delicate process and we cannot have any distress caused."

Sasuke nodded and allowed himself to be taken back to where Kiba and Hinata were waiting. Sasuke sat down next to them.

"You guys waiting here for the full operation?"

Kiba and Hinata both nodded. Sasuke smiled lightly and hugged them both briefly. The raven took sometime staring into space. Kiba was listening to his I-pod.

"Want a drink?"

Kiba and Sasuke looked up; Hinata was back with three mugs of coffee. Kiba nodded his thanks and downed his mug rather quickly, Sasuke didn't know how Hinata had managed to do that so fast but he took his and mouthed thanks to the woman as she sat down next to him.

The three sighed as they set down their mugs, this was going to be a long wait, Sasuke thought as the suspense nagged at the back of his brain, pulling out his book Sasuke started to read. Hinata lay her head on Kiba's shoulder and fell asleep, since the Hyuuga district was rather far from the Hospital she had to wake up early to get here. Kiba amused himself on his PSP.

-~~~

A few hours later they found themselves outside in the same sort of position as they had been in before when they were inside. Kiba was playing on his PSP Sasuke was listening to his I-pod and Hinata was reading. They had been kicked out of the lobby by a bossy nurse telling them she didn't care if they were waiting for a friend to pull through an operation she said they needed fresh air in the hospital courtyard.

The courtyard was deserted except for the occasional bird that decided to investigate the three strange friends on the bench.

* * *

Tsunade had never done such a difficult surgery before, yes she had done heart transplants, brain tumour removal, nerve re connection and many others and all the what she called basics as infant care, birth, organ failures but she had never really done genetically engineered transplants. One wrong move the whole operation is over.

"Pass me the scalpel quickly."

She had her best nurses with her, the ones that could snap to it quickly and were as good doctors as herself, she squinted into the long gash she had just made in her nephews back. This was the difficult bit, opening the spine again without too much damage so it would heal within a week.

Taking the point of the scalpel, she made a fine cut at the bone, people would usually think the spine was very hard bone, but the spine at the base is or has cartilage. Taking the needle provided she slid the long tool up the hollow of the spine, trying hard not to touch the already damaged cord.

"Shizune, go to the organ failure department and get the cord sent up as quickly as possible. We cannot have it fail now,"

Tsunade knew if she had the spinal cord up here already it would have failed, she needed to be entirely ready for transplant and in order to do so she would have to send of it. Shizune was already gone when the blonde woman had looked up for her.

Tsunade found the severed parts of the spinal cord, she frowned as she found a piece of ingrown bone and something else from the spine inside the hollow. That wasn't supposed to happen. She froze, Shizune was back. She gasped.

"Shizune I found a fault quickly inform the organ failure department, DO NOT send up the cord."

Shizune had already sensed this and had left. Tsunade however did not relax. She grit her teeth, something ingrown could mean something entirely different. She probed around before bringing the ultra sensors on the back to search. Her fingers sped over the keyboard sending out signal before she was given a picture of what her worries were.

Shizune returned gasping. Tsunade turned to her other nurse.

"Sakura inform Uzumaki's friends of the operation being lengthened."

The Pinkette nodded and left. Tsunade focused on the tumour. She growled quietly. The 3 year coma had induced a cancer cell or a very small tumour, but spinal tumours were the worst type in Tsunade's opinion, because it was so difficult to get rid of easily. From prolonged state of the body being in a vegetative state for too long.

"Hook him up to the IV drip and the Sensory screen."

Shizune got to it immediately whilst the other nurse focused the machinery. Tsunade pulled on a new pair of gloves,

'Spinal tumour detected.'

Tsunade typed out onto the sensory machine, recording… She picked up her scalpel, she would probably either have to use the laser and risk it coming back in a few years time or cut it out and risk bleeding/ haemorrhaging at its ultimate. Many think, but the spine is bone! It can't bleed, yet it can it is a vital organ or piece of the body's skeletal and cellular structure.

"Get me the laser."

Tsunade dug the scalpel into the tumour, she retracted it and regarded the fluid on the scalpel. Infected…

* * *

Kiba shook Sasuke and Hinata who both woke from their dozing to see a pink haired nurse running up to them, panting, the nurse stopped and caught her breath.

"Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke am I correct?"

The three nodded the nurse cleared her throat. The three faces before her sensed bad news and their expressions immediately became worried.

"Uzumaki Naruto's Spinal transplant operation has been suspended and lengthened to be rescheduled till later."

Kiba leapt to his feet. Sasuke took this piece of information silently.

"WHAT IS POSSIBLY MORE IMPORTANT THAN NARUTO'S TRANSPLANT?!"

"She doesn't mean that Kiba,"

Hinata calmed the brunette quietly. Sasuke motioned for the Pinkette to continue.

"Tsunade has located a Spinal error thus the tumour has to be removed before any other operation proceeds."

Sasuke buried his face in his hands, the transplant was hard enough to wait through but a tumour would actually endanger Naruto's life. From 80% chance of death, it had risen to 90%.

Sakura nodded and left. Sasuke looked at the other two; they had the similar expression and thoughts as he did.

* * *

Tsunade bit her lower lip, and directed the laser onto the tumour; it was difficult because now head had to open up the spine to a larger scale. She pressed debilitate on the laser. After a few minutes she turned it off and checked the monitors, luckily the sedatives and pain killers were still working on Naruto's body. She would succeed.

Taking up a particularly sharp and large scalpel she cut around the tumour and with tweezers pulled it out and put it into the kidney dish provided by Shizune. A loud beeping noise alerted her of the internal bleeding that had been cause from the tumour removal.

She motioned the other nurse over and quickly took the gauze and soaked up the fast amount of blood, taking a skin graft pad she placed it over the wound and injected a series of antibiotics into the mainstream. Tsunade stitched up the wound. She wiped her brow, even though removal of the tumour doesn't take long it's difficult because there's usually…

"What!? Another one!?"

Shizune was staring at the sensory monitor; Tsunade looked up to see the tumour in a different place of the spine, but higher up. She froze if she went any higher she would end up in failure of the operation and Naruto would most likely die as the brain would shut down and then nothing as the young blonde would be dead.

"Laser it, we have no choice. We cannot cut any further."

Shizune nodded. Shizune then stalled.

"Disintegrate?"

Tsunade looked at her best nurse with cold determination in her hazel eyes. Stabbing the used scalpel into the box next to her before picking up a new one.

"No. Not disintegrate. Burn it."

Shizune froze, the burn or what the real term for it: Removal of the tumour in the most difficult, painful but effective way possible using a high voltage electrical current through a needle on the tumours until they basically cooked. Plus the 'burn' option wasn't entirely approved of as it was still in test mode.

"Do it."

Shizune set her jaw and pressed the button, the tiny laser cut deep. Tsunade quickly switched the machine off after a few seconds, the beeping was faster now. Sakura was back and seeing the state of the operation had Naruto on a blood bag.

"Do a full scan,"

Tsunade knew what she was doing and her scalpel ran deadly sharp straight down the full of Naruto's spine. Shizune started.

"I know what I'm doing."

Tsunade now knew that it was instant success. Taking the tweezers she prepared to removed the whole cord.

"Send the cord up here from the department. Shizune realising that Tsunade wanted to do full transplant, by removing the old and replacing with the new gasped.

"Tsunade-hime, If you are doing what I think you are, the actual genetic cord is not fully developed."

Tsunade started at her as if she were retarded.

"Go!"

Shizune had disappeared already. Tsunade checked the monitors, she typed out a few options. Shizune was back with the team from the organ failure department with her.

"Extracting."

Tsunade made points at where the cord was infected and removed it, she had to transplant quickly whilst Naruto was on life support, or else the operation is a fail.

Gently removing the cord from the cold sealed container she said one word as she took up the tweezers and a fine needle with a deadly current coursing through it. Tsunade was still using it to remove the ones still hiding.

"Connecting."

* * *

I Just want to put in, BEFORE you read on go to and search: Because you Live by Jesse MCcartney,

it is such a powerful song and I think It fits the ending for this Fic, please listen to it whislt reading the ending ^^

* * *

Sasuke was pacing now, it had been 7 hours now since and he was getting increasingly worried. Kiba was eating a chocolate bar idly and Hinata was also pacing up and down.

"H-how do we know what's happening n-now?"

Hinata asked quietly as she stared at her sandaled feet. Sasuke sighed sounding out of it. Kiba munched away noisily on his chocolate bar.

"We don't"

Kiba replied spraying the ground with bits of chocolate, a bird hopped near. Sasuke sat down and watched the clouds; the day seemed to be mocking him with all cheeriness.

Hinata went off to get bottles of water and to go to the bathroom. Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper and began folding it into a paper crane.

1000 paper cranes… make 1000 and your wish comes true. Sasuke smiled to himself; at a very young age he had started making paper cranes in order to fulfil that prophecy or myth. He had 745 around about 5 years ago and now he had around 862.

"Kiba? Do you know how to make paper cranes?"

Kiba startled by this odd question stared at the Uchiha for a moment before shaking his head, his mouth still full.

"Inata does."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Kiba talking with his mouth full but nodded, Hinata came back.

"Hinata? I know this sounds really dumb but can you please, help me finish making 1000 paper cranes?"

Taking the paper Sasuke handed her she understood. She nodded and began folding. It had been 9 hours now.

* * *

"Connected."

Tsunade repeated, sweat was beading at her forehead again, she had just finished connecting the second part of the cord in place, it was difficult but she found herself for some odd reason enjoying every minute of the operation. 'Well better me than him.' She thought as she removed yet another tumour.

Tsunade sighed as she connect the final nerve, checking the sensory graph she checked the cellular levels of the nerve endings and connections.

'Finalise.'

Tsunade typed out and the order was recorded. All tumours removed. Tsunade smiled. Her little dance of joy in her head was interrupted by the heart meter going into spasms.

She looked up and saw in her horror Naruto's heart was going into ventricular fibrillation, where the heart was rebooting with the brain to reconnect. But fibrillation is when the heart goes in spasms and produces an uneven beating which immobilises the muscle. Tsunade called Sakura over to pass her the electrical pads quickly.

She needed to use defibrillation on her nephew if she wanted him to live. She checked the time only a minute, the heartbeats going spastic. Taking the pads she turned him on his side and placed the metal pads on his chest. She wired them up and pressed a large red button, the voltage that coursed through Naruto's body was enough to light an entire football stadium. The heart meter ran flat. Tsunade grit her teeth and pressed the button again on a higher voltage.

The heart meter was still flat. Tsunade lay down the metal pads and pushed hard on Naruto's chest, Naruto coughed, the heart meter started up again slowly, but the beats were sure. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief. She checked the operation time they had been at this for 11 hours and bit now. Tsunade smiled to herself, she was never really wrong when she estimated her operational times.

Shizune handed her a needle and strong thread. Tsunade motioned her to do it.

* * *

Sasuke placed his crane down on the floor next to him he looked at Kiba's watch, Kiba was sleeping. 11 and half hours had gone already. He added up the amount of cranes they had made: 93 so 862 at home add on 76 equals to: 955.

Hinata came back with around 20 or more, Sasuke asked her where she had been, she said she had asked around the hospital if anyone knew how to make paper cranes and had helped her make 30.

So 985 paper cranes.

Sasuke placed his down and Hinata placed a newly made one next to him.

987.

Sasuke checked Kiba's watch again, 11 and 45 minutes. The operation had to be over soon.

Hinata in that time had made 5 more cranes, she was fast at making cranes, she had delicate and clever quick fingers.

992.

* * *

Tsunade checked once more over Naruto's prone limp form as he lay sedated, her nephew would have to be sedated for a week so the nerves could attach and Naruto would be able to move soon.

Placing a hard bandage over the long stitching up his back, Tsunade checked he was properly wired up to IV, blood bag and antibiotics.

She wheeled the young blonde out of the operation theatre with Shizune, Sakura and the other nurse following behind, two other nurses were sent in with two cleaners to clear up.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata looked up from their crane making as a shy nurse walked up and told them to come to room 236, the woke Kiba, Sasuke counted.

They had 999. One more. Sasuke stopped Hinata and said he would finish the last one. Hinata nodded.

They arrived in 236 and found Shizune and Tsunade waiting for them a white curtain hiding Naruto from view.

Kiba opened his mouth to say something rather loudly, Hinata quickly covered his mouth. Tsunade smiled tiredly.

"Success."

Sasuke stared at her as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The operation started at 7:00am and 12 hours and a bit had passed. It was 9:23pm.

He stood and hugged Tsunade, Tsunade patted the raven gently on the back. She heard Sasuke mumble something incoherent.

"Pardon Uchiha?"

Sasuke drew back. He smiled, a breathtakingly beautiful smile that Tsunade had rarely seen on his face.

"I said, You are a saint."

Tsunade chuckled, she waved her hand.

"No Sasuke, I'm far from saintly."

Sasuke grinned. Kiba finally had rid Hinata's hand and voiced what he had wanted to say a while ago.

"Can we see him?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Be quiet though, he has to be sedated for a week so the nerves can attach etc. We do not need him disturbed."

Sasuke gazed at Naruto's face, thinking that what did Naruto do to deserve this fate, but then Naruto was ok now.

* * *

~One Week later~

* * *

Sasuke was in the room 236 with Hinata, Kiba and Iruka. He was waiting for Tsunade who would also watch Naruto wake.

Tsunade entered a few minute later she checked the machinery and nodded in approval. She sat back. Kiba opened his mouth to say something. Tsunade put a finger to her lips and pointed to Naruto's face.

They sat there in silence watching the blonde's eyelids flicker as if having a dream. Slowly there was a groan and the eyelids opened revealing bleary yet still amazingly blue eyes.

Sasuke pulled out his half finished crane from a week ago, he folded it over a few times still watching Naruto's face, the raven made the final fold and pull and Sasuke closed his eyes and made his wish in his head. Naruto turned his head over to all the people in his room, his face broke out into a brilliant smile.

Sasuke opened his eyes and dropped the crane to the floor.

1000.

Naruto sat up slowly and held out his arms shakily, Sasuke rose from his seat trembling and tumbled in a somewhat graceful yet ungraceful way into the outstretched embrace. Naruto wrapped his arms around his raven and inhaled the musky scent of the shorter male. Sasuke felt wetness on his cheeks and found that he himself was crying.

Sasuke stared up into the blue eyes that were staring back down at him, Naruto was crying too. Wiping away the tears Naruto hugged Sasuke close, before kissing him. Sasuke pulled away and cried.

"Oh my god, I love you so much."

~Owari

* * *

(Because you Live.... I live...)


End file.
